


and she will always hate me

by emilia_kaisa



Series: blunt challenge [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: And she will always hate meNo matter what I sayAnd there is no mistakingThe love is gone
Relationships: Elena Ilinykh/Nikita Katsalapov
Series: blunt challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138568
Kudos: 4





	and she will always hate me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Always hate me'.

The first thing he thinks when he sees her is that maternity suits her.

It's like there's a new glow to her, and Nikita stops for a moment to just look for a second longer.

When was the last time he has seen her?

It's suddenly feels wrong that he can't tell.

She turns a little and that what makes him move, because the last thing he needs is for her to catch him looking.

They probably won't talk, and he's fine with it. Maybe they'll run into each other and look each other in the eyes, and that's as far as his imagination can go.

What he knows, though, is that she didn't forgive him.

Maybe she got past it, but he's sure she didn't forget what he did and how he decided to handle it.

He doesn't blame her, honestly.

And if he knows one thing about her, is that she's full of passion, and that she loves as strongly as she hates.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
